Chapter 1
Chapter 1: A New Adventure “How do you even find anything in this mess?” Batgirl looked up from her, well, whatever it was, just long enough to meet Bgirlabby’s frustrated gaze. “Don’t disturb me, I’m busy.” Abby rolled her eyes. “What are you even making?” she asked, noticing a stack of Attack on Titan manga in the corner of the room and practically flying to it. “It’s a secret,” Batty replied cheekily. “But you’re going to like it.” Abby wasn’t listening anymore; she was focused on reading now (probably the same panel containing Levi over and over again). “Isn’t Von supposed to be here by now?” the would-be inventor asked, wrinkling her nose at the haphazardly smoking pile of metal parts before her. “Mmm,” Abby elaborated unhelpfully. Before Batty could ask again, there was a knock on the door. She jumped up and ran to get it. “Finally, somebody’s here who cares about my amazing project!” While she was excitedly explaining everything to Von, Abby was growing curious. She dropped the manga (her attention span was not impressive) and ventured to the desk to investigate. The machine, or at least that’s the closest she could come to describing it, was still smoking, shuddering and generally looking dangerous. So of course the brunette began eagerly poking it. She just had to know what it did. Unfortunately there was no stereotypical “big red button”, so it was going to take some work. She flipped the small device over, thrilled to find a switch on the bottom. Glancing up to make sure Batgirl was still enthusiastically greeting Von, she flipped it. Immediately there was a loud buzzing, and the machine began vibrating. Abby dropped it and it clattered back to the desk. Batty barged into the room, a look of horror crossing her face. “It wasn’t ready yet!” she wailed, frantically trying to reverse the now-jammed switch. Von walked into the room at that moment, about to ask what was going on when- Zap. Batgirl blinked slowly, sunshine flooding her vision. She quickly scrambled to her feet, scanning the area for her friends. They were both sitting on the ground a few feet away, looking very confused. She suddenly realized what had happened. She had been so disoriented that she forgot to look at their surroundings. A huge smile lit up her features and she laughed triumphantly. “It worked!” Abby and Von were stunned. The streets, disheveled houses, the wall surrounding them that stood out like a red flag. “We’re…I mean…this is Attack on Titan!” the younger girl exclaimed, climbing to her feet and grinning madly. Von was too shocked to move. Batgirl giggled and took off running, screaming something that vaguely sounded like “Armin.” Abby was still incredulously looking around. They were pretty close to one end of the wall, as she could see a familiar gaping hole in the stone not far away from them. “We’re inside Wall Rose,” she announced, hardly able to contain her excitement. And then it hit her. “We’re inside Wall…Rose.” The hole hadn’t been filled yet. Thump. Next time: First Encounters Category:Chapters